


Tres lados

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Ford Pines, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: ¿Por qué conformarse con uno si podía tenerlos a los dos?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/Stan Pines, Bill Cipher/Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Tres lados

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este pequeño shot. Está basado en la idea de que Bill consiguió atrapar a Ford cuando atravesó el portal hacía su dimension y pasó los siguientes 30 años lavando su cerebro y manipulandolo para ponerlo de su lado (tipo One of us AU) así que cuando Stan logró abrir el portal lo que salió por él fue un Stanford al completo servició de Bill y a Bill mismo quien comenzo en ese instante su Raromagedon.

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía débil y mareado. Intentó ubicarse pero le fue imposible. Reconoció estar tirado sobre un duro y frío suelo pero no tenía idea de dónde ¿Seguiría en el laboratorio? Lo último que recordaba era una luz intensa después de que su sobrina hubiera dicho que confiaba en él. El portal se había abierto finalmente y contra la luz cegadora que emanaba se dibujó una silueta. Hubo entonces una enorme explosión, a pesar de cuyo estruendo se pudo escuchar claramente una risa aguda resonar por cada rincón. Después, oscuridad.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Qué había pasado con sus sobrinos? ¿Y Soos?

Intentó levantarse pero su cabeza le pesaba demasiado y su estomago solo se revolvió más de lo que ya estaba. Solo logró incorporarse un poco y mirar con ojos cansados a su rededor. Había alguien ahí. La misma silueta que había visto antes de quedar inconsciente, parecía inspeccionar un par de esferas grandes y brillantes que había en el lugar. Se escuchaban susurros en la habitación pero no lograba entender lo que decían, aunque el sonido le parecía de alguna forma familiar. El hombre ahí de pie habló, dijo algo que tampoco entendió; sin embargo, a pesar de los años, le fue imposible no reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Stanford? —Pronunciar esa sola palabra significó un esfuerzo enorme.

¿Sería posible que finalmente hubiera conseguido sacar a su hermano de ese portal?

¿Por qué de pronto la posibilidad lo aterraba tanto?

El hombre volteó a mirarlo cuando escuchó su voz, el otro susurro se interrumpió. No había duda, ese era su hermano, pero… algo no estaba bien. No entendía por qué la visión que soñó por tanto tiempo y que siempre creyó que le traería alivio y felicidad ahora le causaba una desazón y un miedo que jamás habría esperado. Su respiración, ya de por sí difícil, se volvió de pronto más pesada. 

Stanford se dirigió hacia él con un semblante serio y un andar ligero muy altivo que jamás imaginó ver alguna vez en su hermano.

— Oh Stanley – Habló mientras se acercaba. Su voz sonaba grave y calmada, apenas poco más que un susurro. Esta vez entendió sus palabras claramente —Debiste hacer caso a mis advertencias.

Stan no supo nada más pues no logró seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza, la cual cayó de nuevo sobre la dureza áspera en la que seguía recostado y pareció atravesarla para caer en un profundo y oscuro vacío.

La voz susurrante del principio se escuchó de nuevo y esta vez también entendió lo que dijo, aunque lo olvidó casi de inmediato. Las palabras fueron:

_“También es nuestro”_

***~~~**

Despertó una vez más, por un fugaz momento tuvo la certeza de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Tomó una respiración profunda y abrió los ojos, solo para ser golpeado con la dura verdad. No había sido ningún sueño.

Esta vez tampoco reconoció dónde se encontraba, aunque sabía que no era el mismo sitio de la anterior. El lugar era frío y a pesar de ser oscuro podía ver con claridad. Era una habitación extraña y nada ahí parecía tener sentido.

A pesar de seguir sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando ya no se sentía tan débil, por lo que esta vez pudo levantarse. Se dio cuenta de que había estado recostado sobre un gran sofá que, podría jurarlo, se había movido y gruñido cuando lo sintió alejarse; prefirió no ponerle atención al mueble y repasar el lugar tratando de hacerse una idea de dónde estaba.

Una chimenea crepitaba ligeramente, sobre ella había un extraño cuadro que mostraba un ser triangular en modo conquistador. No pudo evitar mirar directamente al extraño ser, fijamente, hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Lo había visto antes, su figura se repetía constantemente en todo el pueblo, especialmente en la que había sido la casa de Stanford. Siempre se había preguntado qué significaba, pero algo le decía que nada bueno.

Detrás del sofá había una gran ventana de forma también triangular que se extendía casi hasta el techo. Las esferas que había visto al despertar la primera vez ya no estaban en ninguna parte, tampoco su hermano. Se preguntó si ese recuerdo sería real. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Se acercó con pasos temerosos al gran ventanal para echar un vistazo a lo que había afuera. Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

¿Eso era Gravity Falls? No cabía duda de que era el pueblo pero se encontraba irreconocible. Casi totalmente destruido. Pero su atención se centró entonces en algo más.

Reconoció el par de esferas, eran las mismas que había visto antes, estaba seguro, pero ahora eran de un tamaño colosal. Una tenía grabado un signo de pino y la otra el de una estrella fugaz. Sus sobrinos estaban ahí. No podía explicar cómo pero lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Debía llegar hasta allá y rescatarlos. Pero, cómo saldría de ese lugar para empezar.

— No te desgastes.

La voz repentina lo hizo pegar un brinco involuntario. No se había percatado de que hubiera alguien más en el lugar. Se giró bruscamente. Sentado al piano que había del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba ese ser extraño con forma triangular y un solo ojo, tenía en una mano una copa de margarita llena de un líquido de un color brillante. ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

— ¿Qué diablos eres?

Preguntó con enojo y desconfianza. Era difícil decir, después de todo se trataba de una pirámide viviente con un solo ojo y ninguna otra facción reconocible, pero Stan podría jurar que el sujeto había sonreído. 

— Ya no es tan fácil ignorarme ¿cierto?— Dijo el triangulo levantándose de donde estaba y acercándose a Stan.

Stanley tembló, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero terminó chocando contra la gran ventana. Solo le quedó apretar los dientes.

— Mi nombre es Bill Cipher. — Continuó el triangulo sin inmutarse — No me conoces pero eso es algo que arreglaremos pronto, yo en cambio a ti te conozco bastante bien.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su altura Bill extendió una mano para sujetarlo por la barbilla. Stan intentó quitárselo de encima pero esto solo pareció divertir a Bill quien utilizó su otra mano para recorrer primero su rostro, casi como inspeccionándolo, y después pasar a su cuerpo; específicamente a sus hombros, su cuello y su pecho. Esto le provocó un estremecimiento a Stan quien se sacudió intentando nuevamente quítaselo de encima.

Pero por más que Stan se retorcía, Bill no lo soltaba. Al contrario, parecía encontrar más y más divertida su resistencia mientras seguía recorriéndolo con sus extrañas extremidades, comenzando a aflojar su ropa y provocando que Stan se asustara en serio. El hombre levantó sus manos hacia las de Bill para intentar detenerlo con más ímpetu.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Una voz grave los hizo detenerse por un momento. No había notado en qué momento, pero su hermano había entrado también en la habitación.

— ¡Stanford!— Stan levantó su cabeza instintivamente hacia el sonido en cuanto lo escuchó— ¡Stanford, ayúdame!

Odió lo débil y desesperada que sonó su voz pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Intentó correr hacia donde se encontraba Stanford pero Bill no se lo permitió, sujetándolo de la cintura e impidiéndole alejarse de él.

— No tan rápido — Dijo el triangulo con voz risueña.

Stanford no se inmutó.

Cuando Bill estuvo seguro que Stan no volvería a intentar correr hacia su hermano, finalmente lo soltó para dirigirse ahora a donde estaba Ford.

— Fordsy ha estado trabajando muy duro en encontrar una forma para salir de este apestoso pueblo. ¿No es así Sixer?

Habló de nuevo Bill de manera melosa mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Stanford. El hombre no contestó pero se inclinó mansamente hacia el toque con una cara satisfacción en el rostro que hacía apenas un segundo parecía inmutable, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, sus labios incluso se movieron para tocar ligeramente el dorso de la mano que lo acariciaba. La visión hizo sentir enfermo a Stanley.

— Tanto esfuerzo merece recompensa ¿no lo crees Stan? 

A pesar de seguir al lado de Stanford, un par de brazos más salieron del cuerpo de Bill y se estiraron de forma imposible para dirigirse de nuevo hacia Stanley y seguir con su manoseo interrumpido hacia un momento.

— ¿No quieres hacer sentir bien a tu querido hermano?

Lo obligó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Stanford quien solo se quedo quieto en su lugar hasta que llegó a su altura. Stan finalmente podía verlo de cerca. No había duda de que ese era su hermano y sin embargo no lograba terminar se reconocerlo. Ese no era el muchacho tímido con quien había vivido su juventud, ni siquiera era el hombre furioso con quien había peleado hacía 30 años y había terminado del otro lado del portal. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué terribles cosas tuvo que pasar en manos de ese ser demente para que terminara de esa forma.

Stan pudo apreciar también que Stanford tenía un ligero sonrojo de anticipación en su rostro. Lo vio inclinarse sobre él como si buscara besarlo y aunque lo desconcertó, esto no impidió que Stan desviara el rostro, casi por puro reflejo, para evitar el contacto. Sin embargo, casi enseguida sintió un fuerte agarre en su barbilla y otro en su cabello que lo obligaron a regresar su cara a una posición “alcanzable”.

— No seas grosero.

Lo regañó Bill, pero Stan apenas lo escuchó porque casi enseguida sintió a Stanford inclinarse hacia él una vez más, buscando su boca. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, así que solo cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el toque de los labios de su hermano al cerrarse sobre los suyos.

El calor de Stanford lo embriagó. Había llegado a creer que jamás lo volvería a sentir así de cerca y por supuesto nunca imaginó que alguna vez sería de esta forma. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que provocó que abriera su boca, dejando pasar sin querer la inquieta lengua de Stanford que no perdió tiempo en recorrer todo espacio que encontraba a su paso y comenzar con a juguetear con la lengua de Stan.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, Stan terminó rodeando a Stanford con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo que volvió su beso incluso más apasionado. Una risita aguda y nasal se dejó escuchar, recordándole a Stan la presencia de Bill en el lugar y haciéndole volver a ser consciente de la mano que seguía en su nuca pero que ahora lo acariciaba lentamente, complacida. Estaba seguro que otra de las manos del ser acariciaba también la cabeza de Stanford en ese momento. Se sentía enfermo y culpable, sin embargo también incapaz de separase. Simplemente se dejó hacer, preguntándose a dónde lo llevaría esta locura.

La risa de Bill volvió a escuchase.

— Sí, nuestra fiesta será muy divertida.

Susurró a los hermanos con una voz cargada de deseo y anticipación, acercándose más para fundirse contra el cuerpo de ambos.

***~~~***

_FIN_


End file.
